


Dead

by lukehemmo1696



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Chaptered, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukehemmo1696/pseuds/lukehemmo1696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael noticed something was off with Calum</p><p>What's wrong? Michael asked concerned</p><p>Nothing. Calum smiled</p><p>Michael stood next to Calum the whole day</p><p>Today Calum wrote something else on the paper</p><p>Family</p><p>He noticed that Calum usually wrote on the paper what was bothering him</p><p>And Michael usually solved Calum's problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

+++++++

Michael looked at the boy in front of him

tears were threatening to spill on his dry cheeks any time soon

he couldn't let him be like this forever

but he didn't know what to say he just stared at the brown haired boy speechless

he didn't even look like he sensed his presence  
he kept writing the same word over and over and over

_death_

he kept writing it and circling it and bolding it over and over again

he looked completely lost in his own world  
far away from the reality

the boy crumbled the paper and threw it somewhere in the room  
he then took another blank page and wrote the same word over and over again

"C-Calum, are you okay?" Michael asked with a shaky voice

he didn't respond  
he kept writing

"Uh, Calum are you here?" Michael asked again shaking Calum's shoulder slightly

the boy didn't lift his head

he tore the corner of the paper and wrote something on it and then giving it to Michael

_no_

+++++++

a.n. okay so this is my first fanfiction on this account

i don't know if it will be sucky or if anyone will read it but i'll give it a try


	2. two

+++++++

Michael just entered the school gates when he saw something that broke his heart in millions of pieces

Calum was crying by Michael's locker

The now black haired boy ran towards Calum and kneeled in front of him

"Calum, baby, what happened?" He asked quickly

He couldn't talk  
All he did was cry

Michael took a quick look under Calum's tee shirt which he held so tightly his knuckles were white

What he saw made him want to kill every single living being on the planet

All Calum's chest was covered in bruises and blood

"Fucking faggots" Michael muttered under his breath  
"Who did this baby?" Michael asked through gritted teeth

"Phil" Calum whispered

Michael got up from his place next to Calum and made his way to Phil's locker

"What the fuck do you want faggot?" Phil smirked

Michael pushed him into the locker and hit him in the jaw a couple times

Nobody has ever seen Phil since that day

He was found hanging from the ceiling in the boys' bathroom  
Everyone considered it was suicide

But it wasn't

+++++++


	3. three

+++++++

Everyone hates Calum and Michael knows this

Calum was different, Calum was special

He prefers boys over girls and that's when his world turned around  
He became mental but Michael was there to help him  
Or he wasn't?

Calum didn't go to school that day so Michael decided to stay home with him

"What's wrong?" Michael asked concerned

"Nothing," Calum said,"I'm just thinking..."

"About?" Michael asked

"Life." was all Calum said before he took a blank page and started writing again

_I hate my life_

Over and over and over

After he filled about five pages he turned around and saw Michael on the edge of the bed watching him

"I just like looking at you." Michael said

Calum smiled faintly moving next to Michael

"Why are you still here?" Calum asked

"Because I love you and I always will." Michael said kissing Calum's cheek

+++++++

a.n. so this is more like a filler but malum gives me life heh

love ya x


	4. four

This chapter contains a scene of physical violence  
if you're not comfortable with this type of scenes, do not read  
+++++++

"You are a stupid gay who cuts," one of the popular girls, Samantha shouted after Calum

He tried to act like he didn't hear so he just turned around and sobbed in his chest, trying not to look weak

He didn't want anymore trouble

But Michael heard Samantha and he couldn't let her get away with that

After school, Michael waited for her at the school gates

"Hey cute, are you waiting for me?" Samantha asked seductively

'Typically' Michael thought

"Um, yeah." Michael said

"So you don't like your gay boyfriend anymore?" She asked again smirking.

Michael could feel his muscles tense but he answered a quiet no

"Uh, how about you follow me?" Michael asked

"Duuh." Samantha said and winked at him

Michael was disgusted by her but he had to get this thing done

He guided her to his car

Three days later Samantha was found in an abandoned car with multiple bruises and knife marks all over her body  
She's been attacked

Calum was starting to worry  
Why did everyone who insulted or hated him disappear?

Was he doing something?

"Michael?" Calum asked quietly

"Yeah?" The other boy smiled turning to him

"Why did Samantha disappear?"

"She was attacked and killed." Michael answered

"Did you, did you do something?" Calum asked slightly frightened

"What do you mean? Do you think I killed her?" Michael asked with wide eyes

"Well-" Calum started but Michael interrupted him

"No,if that's what you think about me, then I should leave"  
And he left

+++++++  
a.n. i hope you enjoy the story so far  
and Michael gets angry at Calum (not for long tho bc i can't stand them being mad at each other) and omg I can't wait for the next chapter  
love youu x


	5. five

+++++++

He was alone  
Four days

Four days of hell  
Four days since Michael left

And Calum missed him  
Michael missed Calum too

So Calum decided to visit him

They made up because they couldn't stand being far away front each other

"I love you" Michael whispered in Calum's ear as they stood cuddled in bed

"I love you too" Calum whispered back

They spent the rest of the day talking  
Talking about everything

About music  
About families  
About them

Michael has already thought about future

He wants to live by Calum's side forever

"Nobody can take you away from me" Michael said more to himself

+++++++  
a.n. Thank you very much for reading the story  



	6. six

+++++++

The next day Calum went to school as usual

But Michael noticed something was off

"What's wrong?" Michael asked concerned

"Nothing" Calum smiled

Michael stood next to Calum the whole day

Today Calum took another paper and wrote something else on it

_Family_

Michael also noticed that Calum usually wrote on the paper what was bothering him  
And Michael usually solved Calum's problems

When Calum got home later that day he called for his parents but couldn't find them  
Which was odd because they were always at home when he returned from school

The phone started ringing

"Hello, Calum?" Mali, Calum's sister said

"Yeah?" Calum responded

"Mom is in hospital, come quickly!" Mali sniffled, crying

He rushed as quickly as possible to the hospital and found his father and sister next to his mom's bed, crying

"S-She's in c-coma" Mali cried

_Coma_

But it can't be possible

"I-I found h-her on t-the kitchen floor" his dad said trying to hold back the tears,"someone tried to strangle her when I wasn't home"

+++++++

a.n.hope you like the story so far and also there aren't a lot of chapters left :)


	7. seven

+++++++

"My mom is in hospital, I can't come" Calum apologized through the phone

"What do you mean, you can't come?" Michael asked ignoring the first part of Calum's sentence

"Michael, please, my mom was about to die" Calum persuaded him

"Yes, I know that" Michael hissed

"What do you mean? I never told you she was about to die..." Calum asked

"I know that, because I was there, Calum" Michael said calmly

He had to do it sometime and today was the day Michael told Calum everything

Calum didn't respond  
He was too afraid of his boyfriend so he hung up

He had to meet Michael though

They decided to meet two days later

Michael wanted to pull Calum in a hug but he refused

"Why would you do this?" Calum asked with tears in his eyes

"I was trying to help you, to make you happy" Michael defended

"No, Michael, that's wrong...You killed Phil and Stephanie too, didn't you?" Calum asked tears staining his tanned cheeks

Michael didn't respond, he just backed away slowly

" _Sorry, I'll leave you alone_ " he whispered

+++++++

a.n. so I hope I'm not being annoying with these author notes but I really want to thank everyone for reading


	8. eight

+++++++

Three weeks since Michael stopped talking to Calum

He only wanted Calum to be happy, nothing else

It hurt him to see him being bullied and hurt but he couldn't do anything

He's already caused a lot of trouble

But Calum missed Michael

He missed his hugs, his kisses and he missed having him by his side

But he was mad at Michael

He tried to kill his mother after all

But he also loved Michael  
With all his heart

And he _needed_ him

He visited Michael that day

He hugged Michael

They both missed each other

But they talked a lot, about them

Calum told Michael that what he did was wrong and Michael understood and promised to never do that again

Calum was finally happy to have Michael again next to him  
And that made Michael happy too

+++++++  
a.n. hey so I don't know if the story sucks or not but I'll still write it...


End file.
